El arte de caer
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Midoriya quiere besarle los bordes de papel quemado de su cicatriz, ahí donde todavía duele, ahí donde todavía lo atormentan sus fantasmas. Y susurrarle su poesía favorita de sólo cinco sílabas. Todoroki-kun... *BL*


**Renuncia:** todo de Horikoshi.

 **n.a:** whats up, sigo viva. Y esto tiene 0 sentido pero lo intenté sfjmdshfjhdsj

 **Advertencias:** underage (están en 3er año así que tienen 17). Metáforas cutres

* * *

 **L** e mira las rodillas, primero.

Sí, la cosa es— que le mira las rodillas porque Todoroki ha considerado buena (terrible) idea usar shorts siendo que es verano y algo natural que otros adolescentes hacen y él quisiera encajar un poquito mejor y Midoriya _lo sabe_ y lo acepta y sin embargo no consigue dejar de pensar igual (pero Todoroki-kun el clima ni siquiera te afecta, puedes usar tu quirk para moderar tu temperatura y yo sé que tus shorts son de tamaño promedio como los míos— pero ES QUE ESTÁN MUY CORTOS DE VERDAD).

Quizás exagera, seguro está exagerando— mas tratándose de su novio, con quien ya lleva varios meses saliendo y, es que es normal. Mirar a quien quieres de esa forma en algún punto de la relación. ¿Cierto?

Pero no es su intención. Ni su culpa. Francamente, es culpa del ADN de Todoroki (del lado de su madre, segurísimo). Quién le manda a ser tan apuesto. Y talentoso. Y dulcemente torpe pero aguerrido cuando la situación lo amerita. Quién le manda a ser tan— _Shouto_.

Aunque volviendo al asunto (concéntrate Izuku, tú estabas en—) su mirada se bebe la suavidad de sus rodillas, su piel color invierno, tan blanca. La compara con la suya, algo bronceada en contraste, y Midoriya se relame los labios, inconscientemente. Luego baja la vista un poco más, admirando las piernas largas de Todoroki y llegando por fin hacia sus tobillos, apenas logra vislumbrarlos con sus tenis puestos.

Aún así.

Es como si algo hiciese click. Un rompecabezas encontrando la pieza que le falta, que le ha faltado toda la vida.

Midoriya se siente abrumado de repente. Con la necesidad de pasarle las manos por esa piel, sus senderos y sus planicies, maravillándose con su tacto y su frío y su calor entremezclados en una gama de púrpuras (allá donde el azul y el rojo se funden).

Abrazar su soledad y acurrucarse con sus inseguridades y que sólo quede felicidad y heroísmo entre ambos.

Es... _terrorífico_ , por decirlo de algún modo.

Porque él es fuerte, muy fuerte, y a pesar de ello se vuelve indefenso en compañía de Todoroki. Como si todo el aire le fuese robado de súbito para ser devuelto con hosquedad de inmediato, y le fractura los pulmones en el proceso.

Duele más que un hueso roto.

Con Todoroki es lo mismo. _Siempre_ , con un demonio.

— Sólo necesito tus labios sobre mis labios para respirar, Midoriya —suele confesar, muy quedito. Como inseguro. (Como si creyese, genuinamente, la posibilidad de que Midoriya no se sienta también así y le vaya a abandonar en cuanto pronunciase aquello). Pero con una sonrisa de nebulosa asomándose por una de sus ventanas, con timidez.

Y Midoriya quiere sujetarlo entre sus brazos y abrazarle con ahínco y no dejarlo ir. Midoriya quiere besarle los bordes de papel quemado de su cicatriz, ahí donde todavía duele, ahí donde todavía lo atormentan sus fantasmas.

Y susurrarle bellas e incoherentes baladas de amor. Su poesía favorita de sólo cinco sílabas.

 _Todoroki-kun_...

Entonces, sus rodillas. Bien. Tal vez le alborotan las hormonas. _Una cosa de nada_. Tal vez lo distraen lo suficiente para que Todoroki se preocupe por su prolongado silencio y deje de comer su helado de limón (—me gusta porque es verde más que por su sabor —explicó una vez, y Midoriya casi se ahoga, arrepintiéndose de siquiera preguntar.) y se incline hacia él, colocando el tazón de helado en la mesita del centro, y acercando su rostro lo suficiente para que su aliento le caiga encima.

Tibio. Todo en Todoroki es muy tibio.

Y Midoriya es consciente de que están en una cita y es fin de semana y es verano por Gran Torino y ellos son jóvenes y si Aizawa-sensei les dio permiso para visitar sus casas durante dos días y su madre tuvo la consideración de dejarlos solos para visitar a la señora Bakugou, avisándoles que les ha dejado comida suficiente guardada en la nevera, ya que Todoroki prefiere quedarse con él que pasar una noche bajo el mismo techo que Endeavor pues— pues lo menos que puede hacer es no alarmarle. Que crea erróneamente que hay algo mal.

Por lo que trata de tranquilizarse y tose. Se obliga a dejar de observar sus rodillas y decide mirar hacia arriba y asegurarle que todo está en orden, hasta que.

Qué carajos. _QUÉ. CARAJOS_.

Nota que la camiseta de Todoroki se le pega al cuerpo de una forma demasiado atractiva y trae el cabello recogido en una diminuta coleta. Gotas de sudor le resbalan por el cuello, a Midoriya (encima la camiseta tiene de estampado la cara sonriente de All Might, ¿cómo es que a Midoriya se le calienta el rostro con una prenda así? Es injusto, y casi lo consume el impulso de chocar contra una pared y recobrar el sentido común).

— Midoriya qué–

— ¡Nada! —lo interrumpe, es un grito ahogado en tierra firme. Como un ladrón que ha sido descubierto en pleno robo—. Yo sólo– tú– es... es el calor ¿sabes? Y uhm, y-yo.

 _Creo que me vuelves terrible Todoroki-kun_.

 _Creo que quiero darte mi corazón para apaciguar esta fiebre inmensa. No me importa incinerarme si me das el tuyo a cambio_.

No lo admite en voz alta. En cambio, y siendo valientemente tonto:

— Y-y-yo quisiera, quisiera tocarte. S-si estás bien con eso.

Y silencio.

— Oh.

Y más silencio.

Todoroki se muerde la boca. Sus mejillas son fresas salvajes a la intemperie. Midoriya cree que va a morir. Justo cuando va a arrepentirse y soltar algo como _¡ha, estaba bromeando, ahora sí te he pillado Todoroki-kun! Juguemos videojuegos y ayúdame a fingir amnesia por favor_ , Todoroki habla.

—... Estoy bien. Con– con la idea.

 _Y el silencio_. El silencio es más pesado que el mundo y el mundo entero es Todoroki.

Midoriya contiene la respiración, sin darse cuenta. Y sonríe. Brillante, cálido, entusiasmado, nervioso. Todoroki luce incómodo, inseguro de qué hacer a continuación, cómo proceder. Midoriya lo salva (una vez y otra y otra).

Es un colapso de dientes y labios contra labios. Dedos con cicatrices, railes, explorando el estómago de Todoroki, dibujando palabras en código morse en su piel, sólo hasta que Todoroki empieza a depositar diminutos besos-capullos-de-flor en estos _porque te adoro aquí y acá y allá, en todas partes_. Camisetas cayendo al suelo, sin prisa. Risas torpes. Caricias inexpertas pero suaves. Midoriya, Midoriya, Midoriya—

No hay necesidad de ir muy lejos. Disponen de tiempo. De semanas y meses y años. Así que dejan sus shorts puestos y Midoriya se contenta con el mero hecho de pasarle las manos por el torso y los brazos y el cuello, que Todoroki haga lo mismo. Midoriya continúa besándolo casi solemne, sintiéndolo temblar sin miedo debajo suyo. Y Midoriya piensa: podría acostumbrarme a amanecer cada mañana de este modo.

 _A tu lado_.

Porque sus rodillas están pegadas contra las de él. Las condenadas rodillas, por supuesto

Y

(no hay ríos de lava corriendo por sus venas, ni un volcán en su pecho, amenazando con estallar. Sólo— una fogata. En el ventrículo izquierdo de Todoroki. A su lado. Cerca, muy cerca. Que meaterrasentirmeasíperonolocambiaríapornada, todo junto).

Piensa: eres hermoso, y te quiero.

Sin palabras. Pero Todoroki entiende. Musita: yo también (y... me gusta, que me toques, que yo te toque a ti— que acaricies mi alma). Y Midoriya lo agarra de la nuca, profundiza el beso. Sí, sí, sí. Sabe a helado de limón. Entonces el hambre amaina y las hormonas duermen y ellos permanecen acostados en el sofá, mirando distraídamente el techo.

 _Piensa_ , antes de caer dormido en sus brazos.

Que la sonrisa ligera de Todoroki podría devorar el sol. Que no tiene problema con vivir en un planeta rodeado de oscuridad, si lo tiene a él.

Que sus latidos son un árbol echando raíces.

Y porque

la única cosa por la que mi corazón

valdría—

(el resto es una historia atrapada en un vaso de vidrio.)


End file.
